London Lookout College
by Iluvedwardcullen1
Summary: It is about 5 girls who are sent off to London Lookout College LLC for different reasons from all around the world. LLC is no ordinary college, the five girls soon discover it is a magical world full of mystery and romance! Working on the 3rd Chapter!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

B- I can't believe this I'm finally going to England, to see all the old castles and soldiers who never smile

London Lookout Collage

_Five Girls, Going to One Magical place…_

**Hope you like it! ******

**Hint: Written in five different POV (points of view), hope it doesn't get too confusing! This is my first fanfic, Review, review and review! **

**Bailey, Alice, Gemini, Victoria, Ebony:**

Alice

"Alice, Alice, wait up!" Sandra couldn't keep up with me. I was practically racing through the halls of Chicago Airport.

Weird or what? I was free! Finally free! I stopped at the ticket counter until Sandra caught up with me. "Alice, god child don't run so fast!" she panted.

I grinned; true I was a crazy child. I didn't need to be told to figure that out.

Sandra and Bill would finally get some peace without me around. I gave my mum some chocolates, kissed her and dashed towards the boarding gate.

How excited I was! England, lovely England, I was finally leaving the boring old streets of Chicago. I stepped into Economy class feeling very dazed.

I had never been on a plane before; it was all so new to me. I took my place at 43B, ugh I was at the back. I shrugged and sat down.

There was no one sitting next to me, yet. I sat back and relaxed until I heard a voice. "Excuse me, can I get through to my seat please?" a deep rough voice asked.

I blinked and looked up, my eyes widened in shock. He was tall, pale and handsome.

I stared into his deep green eyes, he looked confused. I gathered my self up eventually "Oh um hi, sorry" I got up and let him pass.

He was so gorgeous, and his hands his glorious hands were perfect! I have this thing for hands…manly hands.

Bailey

I can't believe this I'm finally going to England, to see all the old castles and soldiers. I really never thought this day would come.

My mum has been holding on to me these past seventeen years and she's finally letting me go.

We were on our way to the airport when she finally couldn't hold her tears back.

She just exploded and seeing her like that made me want to cry too but I just couldn't.

I didn't want her to change her mind. "My little girl is growing up so soon!" she sobbed.

I just rolled my eyes like I usually did but inside my heart kind of fell apart.

We got down at Melbourne Airport and went through all the procedures.

How it took so long! Finally I looked up at the airport screen and my flight was boarding. I held my mum tightly for a while until I really had to go. "Bye mum, I'll miss you"

I choked, shocking myself. I concentrated on the good side and went through the gates, glancing back one last time at my sobbing mum…

Gemini

"Mamá, I dont quiere ir!" I moaned. I couldn't believe it my beloved Mamá was sending me away to some English College!

"Es por su propio bien, cariño!" she exclaimed, yes sure it was for my own good. I growled.

My family was looking at me anxiously waiting for me to burst into a tantrum as I usually did.

But this time I didn't give them that. I put a smile that looked more like a smirk and waved them good bye: "adios!" I shouted and didn't look back.

Once I got into the plane I went to the toilet and cried until the stewardess knocked on the door.

Throughout the flight I glumly flipped through the channels, thinking about my stupid father. How could he do this to us?

He was the reason I was going to England.

I stared out the window as I saw the last parts of Spain I would miss for a very long time. It was my home, my place.

Victoria

"But Mother, Father I need that suitcase, it's the only one that can fit all my clothes!" I exclaimed.

My mother and father were really irritating me. There were only a few minutes till my train to London Lookout College arrived and they were bloody worrying about my suitcase size!

"Now Victoria darling, you know you can buy plenty of clothes in London" my mother tried to reason.

I was not having it, "Mother will you stop! You wont see me for like half a year and your worrying about my suit case!" I practically yelled.

People were starting to look but I didn't care. I straightened up my outfit and waited for the train.

The train finally came and I bid my parents good bye. I was happy to get rid of them, pestering me all the time. "Goodbye mother, goodbye father" I kissed them and stepped onto the train.

Not hesitating once on my heels. I went into my cabin and dusted the sheets, checking for any bugs.

I sat cross legged and started reading pride and prejudice. A boy that looked more like a man came into view. I eyed him carefully, he had blonde spiky hair and was very tall. He saw me looking at him and smiled, "hi I'm Francis" he said in his lovely English accent. I put my book aside and stood up to greet him.

His teeth glistened in the night light, we drank tea and talked; mostly about literature and books. He was apparently headed towards London Lookout College as well.

He was surprised that I was going there as well. I soon fell asleep on the soft pillows.

Ebony

"Will you be Ok, Ebony?" my nanny asked in her Spanish accent. I sighed "I'll be fine" I replied.

It wasn't a big deal flying to England, I didn't really care where I went and my parents were gone, forever.

Going to England made me feel better, I was glad to get away from all the memories that held my parents.

These past few weeks had been the worst for me, from the day I found out that my parents had perished in their office buildings fire disaster.

I had no family in contact in Spain; my parents had abandoned them once they got married.

At least they had left me all their cash and savings, I snorted like that would do any good.

I emotionlessly hugged my nanny and went through the boarding gates.

Up in the air was nice and smooth; my brain was too blocked to think. I sat next to a Greek girl; she looked like she had been crying a lot.

She had long dark hair and crystal green eyes. We sat silently, throughout the flight until I could see the Outskirts of England.


	2. College

First Official Chapter, enjoy

**First Official Chapter, enjoy!**

**Alice:**

The taxi took me towards London Lookout College; the streets of London were beautiful.

I really wish I could've walked around for a bit but the College was expecting me. I was

excited but the closer we got, the more nervous I became.

I guess I expected the College to look more like a, well College.

I definitely didn't expect it to be off land; it would've been on the booklet wouldn't it? But then I remembered I hadn't looked at the booklet, It had been lying on my night table for_ four_ weeks.

The College stood before my eyes, it was a few miles off shore and it was big, white and amazingly shiny. It reminded me off the Hogwarts castle in the Harry Potter movies.

The boatman took a bunch of us across the water separating land and the College. This too reminded me of Harry Potter, _way_ to much like Harry Potter I thought. My bubbliness had gone, replaced by curiosity and wonder.

I hopped off the boat; there was a little path up ahead with trees and bushes on the side.

We walked up the path and came across a big gate, by then many of us were bubbling with excitement. It was huge when you were actually standing in front of it!

The gates automatically opened at our approach, it was kind of spooky in a way. My eyes widened in amazement as I took in the scene that lay in front of my eyes.

I heard a girl gasp behind me .There was a main front building, white and glossy, the College looked more like a castle.

Students were bustling about, some in a uniform of some sort and some in casual clothes. The garden was covered in lovely green grass, flowers and trees, oh so many trees.

There were grand steps leading to the front office and many tall buildings and a few high towers behind it. It was so sparkly and it felt so magical, so unreal.

I heard the gates close automatically behind us and jumped, I walked forward along with the group that I had come with.

It was so exciting, I felt like jumping about but I knew I had to go to some teacher or consultant. I blinked; I really didn't know what I was in for.

Finally, I recovered from my shock and amazement and skipped into the main building which I assumed was the front office.

It was grand, and beautiful like the outside but even better. The walls were shiny and creamy gold.

There were two lines of curving stair cases coming from both ends, filled with students and teachers.

A lady came into view, she was filing some papers so I decided to go and ask her about where I was supposed to go.

I walked up to her, "Um, hi I'm Alice can I know which dormitory I'm in?" I asked. I'm pretty sure they called it dormitories here.

She looked up, her purple glasses sliding down her nose; I noticed she had purple hair as well as purple nails. What was up with that?

"Ah yes, your first year?" she asked unsmilingly. Well she seemed nice enough, I stated. "Yes" I mumbled. "Alice who?" she questioned sounding a bit irritated.

"Oh sorry, Alice Clara Kendall" I replied. "She scanned my name on her laptop". I looked around, it was so busy and bubbly but I liked it!

"Dormitory Six Twilight Torres." she stated, giving me a slip with all my class details I assumed. She also gave me my dorm card, it was red and orange with swirling flames.

Then she silently moved on to the next person, we' rent they supposed to give instructions to where to go? You know, left or right? Which staircase was I supposed to take anyway?

**Bailey**

I stood in between the two staircases, deciding which to go up. I saw another girl looking as clueless as I was and walked over to her.

"Hey, do you know how to go to the Twilight Torres Dormitory?" I asked.

It sounded stupid coming out of my mouth. Her blue eyes gleamed at me "No, actually I don't but I am in that Dormitory as well" she said.

We decided to take the left staircase together, as it was more crowded and I realized at the top they both ended up on the same floor but on different sides.

How silly, we laughed. Her laugh was more like a beautiful tinkle and mine was…well I don't know what mine was.

I felt like a lost two year old child that had just found out that her mum was right in front of her.

In the Twilight Torres Common Room as they called it, there were some older girls mulling about, some giving orders and others trying to calm the new and old students down.

I yawned, I was trying to get used to the time difference, Australia was hours ahead of England.

I looked around dazed; there _were _a lot of students here. The common room was big and grandly furnished with colors of red and orange.

During the short introduction I learnt that there were four other house names: Hasty Hawks Flip' in Fish, Crazy Cats and Dazzling Dino's. Weird names I thought.

There were 10 rooms in each House, five for girls and five for boys.

I wondered how they chose people here, was this a College only for sport or were there other programs as well? I reached the middle of the long golden corridor; there was a pair of double doors with the number 6 on it.

There was a small card slot on the left hand side, I took out my dorm card and slipped it through.

It registered and after a few seconds it popped out, I stared in amazement as the doors slid open automatically.

**Victoria**

I looked up from my nails as another girl entered the room.

This girl was tall, blonde and had blue eyes, she was pretty. She looked like she would fit into the popular group.

I was pretty sure she was the last one. "Hi again" the girl called Alice said. Hmm, so they had met each other.

I went back to painting my nails silver. I had arrived here first so I got the double bed while Ebony and Alice shared a bunk.

Gemini was on a single bed and Bailey got the bed by the window. Why didn't anyone want the window bed, I pondered.

The last girls name was Bailey; I had read my dorm room book twice over. She looked English or maybe Australian.

I looked around at the others: Alice was happily reading a brochure, Ebony was silently gloating she didn't look happy, Bailey was unpacking her bags and Gemini still looked dazed.

I realized we were all _very _different; did they put us together on purpose? I thought about Francis, wondering if we would meet again.

No I told myself, education first, boys later. That's how I had grown up, not that I hadn't had a couple of flings or two back in High School.

But this was different, this was the real world, where your life actually started happening.

I glanced at my gold wrist watch, it was 9.30am here.

Suddenly a loud crisply voice came into my ears: "Attention, First year students please proceed to the Dining Lounge for breakfast, stay with your dorm buddies and your Student leader will be waiting for you downstairs."

There was a small golden speaker at the far right hand corner of the room; we would have to get rid of that.

Everyone climbed out of their beds; Alice put on some slippers and skipped out the automatic doors. We all followed after her. She was strange, so graceful and bubbly.

**Ebony:**

I grumbled as we climbed down the many flights of stairs. Did everything have to be so gold and sparkly?

Even the soap in the bathroom was gold! I had hardly been here for an hour and I was already sick of it.

The only thing I looked forward to were my music courses that I selected.

I hid my face in my hair and looked down at the floor when we reached the Dining Lounge. We met our so called "Student leader", her name was Anna.

She had long golden hair that reached her but and pale skin. She didn't look normal, nothing looked normal here other than the new excited students.

Anna smiled: "Hello ladies, welcome to London Lookout College!" she said opening her arms in a big welcome gesture.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked, my stomach rumbled at the sound of food. They all laughed, I scowled.

The Dining Lounge was different at least but it was still sparkly. There were several long tables, covered in a blue and green table cloth.

The curtains were navy blue with white lining and the dining set was green and blue. We all sat down awkwardly at the long endless table.

Then a bustle of servants came through another set of doors with many trays of food. I wondered if they served us breakfast every morning.

Anna, seeing the look on our faces said: "You don't get this every morning you know".

I knew it was too good to be true, how much were my parents paying for this?

But then I realized I had no parents. I gulped, I would not cry.

"Are you alright Ebony?" Anna asked, looking slightly worried. "I'm fine" I mumbled and stood up, hiding my face in my hair and left the room.

I needed air so I decided to go for a walk around this big College and do a bit of exploring.

I wasn't particularly looking for anything; my feet took me out one of the many entrances, into a large garden.

The garden looked more like a forest, going deeper and deeper until all you could see were a swirl of green plants.

I sat down on one of the benches and stared into the light blue sky.

As a young girl I often stared at the clouds and made pictures out of them, each relating to a specific character in my life.

I breathed out, taking in the scent of flowers. Sunflower and bougainvillea, I stated.

"Hey" a deep smooth voice said. I jumped back from my cloud illusions and opened my eyes to see a tall, built, dark haired man standing there.

I frowned as I took in his blue eyes and light muscles forming under his black t-shirt.

"Hi" I squeaked. What the hell was wrong with me? My voice was meant to come out dark and threatening.

He smiled, taking in my pale skin, green eyes, long black hair which was now tied up in a pony-tail. I fiddled with a fallen leaf.

"Your new here?" he asked. I looked up, locking eyes with him. The electricity between us was like lightening and we weren't even touching.

I thought about touching his arms, feeling the smooth muscles on his arms. Argh, am insane or what?

This is so not me, I scowled. Can't a girl have some privacy? He was still standing there smiling, his arms crossed like he was playing a game with me.

"Not funny" I mumbled and brushed past him. I dashed inside and found my way back into my dormitory.

I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling flushed. The other girls were still eating breakfast so I went into the bathroom.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at myself in the mirror. My face was unusually red, my skinny jeans were crumpled and so was my navy blue blouse.

My hair was a whole other story, its brown tangles coming out of my pony-tail, flying everywhere.

No wonder he stood there, laughing to himself. Probably making fun of me, I grumbled and slipped into the spa all the thoughts of this strange man slipping away from my mind.

**Gemini**

Breakfast was delicious, as I expected it to be. London Lookout College was amazing, sure I had read the brochures but it was nothing compared to this.

I was starting my water courses tomorrow. Apparently there was this whole other water camp on the island.

I was excited, I missed my parents but I was not angry as before at them. I actually liked this place, something that I thought would never happen.

The other girls in my dorm seemed nice, not that I had gotten a chance to speak to them properly.

Anna had kept us busy all day. After breakfast we were free to explore. Bailey and I checked out the beach.

We played beach volleyball with some other girls and then went in for a barbeque. This place was more like a hotel than a college.

Then I went on a boat ride with some others, checking out the huge waves.

For the whole day, I didn't think of Spain. Until now, I was in bed listening to some jamming music. Metro Station was always good, before you go to sleep.

I usually put it so loud that, all the thoughts running through my head would block out. I was not a person that liked thinking or quiet for that matter.

It was definitely too quiet in here, especially at night, so different to during the day.

I glance over at the other girls: Bailey was asleep, Alice was reading a book, Ebony was sitting by the window and Victoria- I giggled. Victoria was assumingly sleeping, her face was covered in a green face mask and cucumbers were on top of her eyes.

I eventually fell asleep, listening to the rocking sounds of Metro station...


	3. Immortals

Hi,hi! This is the 3rd Chapter. More things happen in this one.Plz review, i would really appreicate it. Thx.:)

Alice

It was a Saturday, the first Saturday at London Lookout College this year.

The week had gone by quickly but it was no ordinary week for me. I started my Film courses on Tuesday; my first assignment was to create a mythical video.

The video had to be significant to the college and have great mystery. On Wednesday I decided to head over to the College Library to gather information, it was at the back of the College.

Well not really at the back, no one knew what was at the back of the College because of the forest leading south for miles.

The library was big, dusty and old as I expected it to be. I liked it because it was different to the College, so gold and sparkly.

I felt comfortable there though the old librarian creeped me out a bit.

One minute she was behind the desk and the next she was behind me recommending me a book that I hadn't even asked for!

But I found this book, it was big black and dusty. It was called: Immortals. The librarian didn't recommend me that book.

I had somehow pulled it out of one of the millions of shelves. It didn't stand out to me or anything, I kind of had the feeling to pull it out.

But whatever it was, I certainly didn't expect it to be what it was. The book was highly enchanting, it was by and unknown author.

I put it back in its shelf and ran out of the library as I was already fifteen minutes late to one of my classes.

Later that night I couldn't sleep, something was bugging me. I remembered the book and slowly crept out of my dormitory.

It was dark and a full moon was shining in the sky. I grabbed a jacket and a torch and slipped into the cold, dark night.

Once outside I found my way back to the library, retracing my steps from this morning. I peered through the dusty windows, wiping away the mist on them.

The librarian was obviously not there, why had I even thought of looking through? I knew the answer to that.

I went around the library and found a side door. I pushed it open, it creaked slightly but I expected that.

Nothing was surprising really, except for the fact that nothing was surprising. The library looked scarier than ever, dark shadows loomed over the tall wooden shelves filled with books, magazines, guides and CD's.

I got that feeling again; I somehow felt my way towards the book knowing exactly where it was.

I felt scared, not because it was dark and I was sneaking into some old library but because the way I found the book.

I sat on the dusty floor and opened the book, going back to where I left off. That night I knew I was a different person as I left the library.

Immortals- 

13.8.86

London Lookout College was filled with immortals, all kinds. This was no myth. I wondered when I would turn into one. Aisha and Timothy had already changed. They didn't seem no different apart from the fact that they kept sneaking off at night. I longed to go and see what they were up to but I didn't have the guts. I wonder if I would ever change. Would I become a mermaid, wolf, monkey puss or vampire? There were so many other possibilities that I had yet to find out. 

16.8.08

I'm surprised I'm even writing in this thing again. I have finally turned into one. It happened on a full moon. I went swimming with Josh and dived off the pier. Everything was so breathtaking. I was underwater all of a sudden and something was happening to my legs. They were transforming. I didn't need to breathe; I grew this huge sea colored tail. It was quite amazing, I found out that Aisha was a wolf and Timothy had become a vampire. I swam all night with the other unknown mermaids in the ocean. I hope I will write again but I'm not sure. 

I gasped as I took in the words, the meaning of those words. Was it true? Was there really such thing as an Immortal? The book seemed more like a diary than a fictional story.

I had to read on but I didn't want to get caught, after all it was my first week here. So the next day I went back to the library and borrowed the book.

The librarian scanned and gave it to me silently but I saw an expression on her face, an expression I quite didn't get.

I hadn't had the chance to read more because I had been so busy but here I was on a Saturday night reading. Everyone else in my dormitory had gone to the Saturday night Disco.

Every Saturday Night an event happened, next Saturday I would investigate. Weather it meant bash or no bash.

**Ebony**

As much as I vowed I wouldn't think of_ him _sometimes I just couldn't help myself. My music courses had started on Tuesday; it was so fascinating to get back into the wonderful world of music.

The week had been going smoothly until Friday when the guy who had been on my mind all week strolled through my History of Music class.

My breath caught as he strolled past me, he smelled_ good_.

What was he doing here anyway? He didn't look like the musical kind of guy. But as my mother always said I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

He sat a few seats behind me and during the period I found out that his name was Heath. I thought he looked more like a Jason or maybe a Cam.

I was conscious of him throughout the whole period which irritated me greatly. I wasn't usually this aware of guys.

After the period was over I was walking through the door when Heath caught my arm. I was taken by surprise; I didn't see his tall broad body leaning against the wall.

I gasped, first shocked then annoyed. "What are you doing?" I snapped, it came out more vicious than I intended it to be.

His smiled that glorious smile of his. The hairs on my arm stood up and he could tell the tension between us so he let go.

I relaxed a bit more though some part of me wanted him to hold on to my arm. The same electricity that was there between us on Monday happened again.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, "I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night, the college is having a disco, do you want to go?"

I blinked "With me?" I asked incredulously. He laughed, "No, with the girl behind you". Now I was even more confused, "Oh" I said disappointed.

He laughed again "Of course with you silly, who else?" I felt so stupid standing there I could hardly say anything. I eventually got my tongue in action and replied "I'd love to".

He then walked away still laughing, I stared after him in amazement. He wanted to go with _me_, to the disco, tomorrow night? I yelped as the words sank in.

I skipped down the halls, unusually happy this Friday evening.

**Later on Saturday night…**

I was still choosing between the beige halter neck and the black turtleneck. "I'd go with the halter neck" said Victoria across the room who was putting on a low cut flashy silver dress.

I shuddered as I looked at her, she looked so glamorous but I would never have given a second glance at _that _dress. It was way too sparkly and outstanding for my liking.

"No, I'd go with the turtleneck" said Alice, sitting on the bed buried in some old book. I decided to go for the turtleneck, I didn't like standing out.

Besides Alice looked like the person that had good taste in clothes. I wondered why she wasn't going to the disco but decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

I put on my jeans, turtleneck, let my hair down and put on a tiny bit of eyeliner._ Jeez_ I really must like the guy I thought, I hardly ever wore eyeliner.

As I went down to the grand hall where the disco was being held I saw Heath waiting for me just outside.

His smile widened when he saw me which made my skip a beat. I hardly even know him and my heart was already stopping at the site of him.

He looked so mysterious and handsome in his jeans and black sweater. He looked at me and then down at him. "We match" he grinned and led me inside the hall.

What a site it was! The hall was decorated with bright colors everywhere. The tall French windows were covered in flashy curtains and the people surrounding the dance floor and food tables were so bright it made my eyes go wacko.

In the very center of the hall was a bright, shining disco ball. Disco music was blaring through the speakers and on the stage there was a typical looking DJ, punk looking and all that.

Heath led me through the crowd, many eyed us curiously and others just swayed along to the music. He went over to a big table surrounded with a bunch of groovy looking guys and girls.

"Hey guys, this is Ebony" he said, grinning at me. I felt my face flush, feeling very self-conscious as they took in me.

It was like being checked over by a bunch of judges at a modeling contest, not that I had ever been in one. Heath, sensing my shyness gestured for me to sit next to him.

Then everyone got bored and continued doing their own thing. He looked at me curiously, his blue eyes searching me.

I was so not used to this, sad to say this was my first ever official date. Sure guys had asked me out in High school but they were all so immature and annoying it was hard to say yes.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. He looked down sheepishly "Well after that first day I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you and I was curious" he shrugged. "So I looked you up on the student files".

I felt my self blush and mumbled "I couldn't stop thinking about you either". Woops, was that just a bit _too_ cliché?

I looked up and our eyes met, that strange electricity thing between us happened again. I suddenly felt the need to touch him. I stared at his lips and eventually tore my gaze away.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked suddenly taking my hand. Could he read my thoughts? I nodded and we practically flew out the doors into the open air.

The night sky was glittering with a full moon above us. Was love always like this? The need to say nothing to each other was weird. We kind of just knew what each other was thinking. There were no words for it.

He led me into the very back of the college outside, where the gardens were. I suddenly realized this was the place we first met.

He pulled me past the gardens where more trees grew; it looked more like a forest as we went deeper and deeper.

We walked silently for a while, the leaves crumpling beneath us. The warmth in his hand gave such a nice feeling I wanted to hold onto it forever.

He looked down at me again, frowning slightly "Do you love me?" he asked.

Whoa that was pretty straight forward I didn't expect it to get this far, _yet_. No I concluded this was definitely no _normal_ relationship.

I had read enough books and seen enough movies to figure that one out.

I looked up to him, our electricity stronger than ever before. "Of course I love you" I mumbled.

He then took me into his arms and cupped my face. "Do you really love me?" he asked. I sighed, he had _no_ idea.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" I muttered. "No, NO! I'm sorry I should take it easy but I just don't know how to explain what's happening between us. I've just never felt this much about a girl before" he looked away.

My heart melted to the ground, I could hardly stand on my own two feet. Still cupping my face in his hands he bent down and planted his soft lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, it was so sweet. He let go suddenly, I felt a pain of rejection but not caring, kissed him again.

I wanted _more_. He broke away again, he looked scared. "What's wrong? I demanded. I-I have to go" he said. He then leaped into the air and headed deeper into the woods, so fast I could hardly see him.

I blinked _what just happened_? I was very confused, but then it dawned on me, he didn't like me. But-but didn't he just declare his love for me?

Did that kiss mean nothing to him? I was so angry I could hardly contain myself.

I hardly knew him and here I was letting him lead me anywhere into the damn woods. I felt scared, angry but most of all hurt.

It felt like my heart was splitting into two but I knew that some part of it was with Heath, some part I couldn't take back.

The tears started to fall down my face as I tried to find my way back to the college. I felt so lost, so alone.

I looked up at the full moon hanging over the sky. Eventually I traced my way back and found my way to the back of the College.

I ran back up to my dormitory, thoughts running through my head, thoughts I could not bear to think.

Everyone was quietly sleeping in their beds, was it that I late? I glanced up at the clock, it read 12.45. Whoa, it was late.

I climbed into bed with my clothes still on, not bothering to change and stared into the darkness until the signs of sleep finally fell upon me.


End file.
